


[podfic] Pale Queen

by reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Pain, Podfic, Prompt Fic, World Domination, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ask me to help you take over the world, Pepper Potts. Ask me to be your knight, and you my queen. Ask me that, ask me anything, and I will."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pale Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pale Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159711) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  Prompt Fic, Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship, Love, World Domination, Pain, Happiness, Declarations Of Love  


 **Length:** 00:13:13  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(IM\)%20_Pale%20Queen_.mp3)**  (thanks, paraka, for hosting me!) 


End file.
